Love Isn't What I Thought
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: Ianto Jones and Owen Harper are dating but they both work with Owen's ex-girlfriend, Izabella Smith. Izabella  Izzy for short  is the Doctor's daughter and currently going out with Jack Harkness. What happens when the Doctor returns?
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones and Owen Harper were walking to the hub, together and on time. Owen had just told a joke and Ianto was laughing. Ianto put his hand into Owen's, smiling. Owen grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Never thought you would be gay, Owen" Gwen's voice came from behind them.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Cooper" Owen laughed.

Ianto kissed Owen, gently, making him stop walking. Gwen giggled but carried on walking into the hub. Ianto pushed Owen up against the wall, slipping his tongue inside Owen's mouth. Some people walking by looked at the men, disgusted. Owen pulled back breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Owen laughed, quietly.

Ianto took Owen's hand, pulling him towards the visitor centre. Owen smiled and let Ianto lead him inside. Jack met them inside.

"Morning lovebirds" Jack said, continuing the morning routine.

"Morning Jack. Where's Izzy?" Owen asked.

"Oh, she's doing girl talk with Gwen and Tosh" Jack smiled.

"Trying to be human whilst with you. Mission impossible" Ianto laughed.

Owen smiled and walked behind the desk and through the curtains, waiting for Ianto. He heard the men laugh and then Ianto came behind the curtain, smirking.

"Hello sexy boy" Owen said, starting to undo Ianto's shirt buttons.

Ianto smiled at Owen, knowing what he was going to do. Owen finished undoing Ianto's shirt buttons, licking his chest. Ianto moaned, tilting his head back. Owen kissed Ianto, his tongue going inside Ianto's mouth. Ianto wrapped his arms around Owen, kissing him back. Owen was just undoing the belt buckle and unzipping the zip on Ianto's trousers when Izzy walked in.

"Jack told me what-" She stopped as soon as she saw them. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" She ran out of the room, red.

Ianto stared at Owen. Owen kissed Ianto, quickly, then ran after Izzy. He got down to the hub, getting stared at by Tosh and Gwen. He saw Izzy going down to the cells and ran after her.

He stopped running when he saw her.

"Izzy…" he started.

Izzy kissed him, pushing him against the wall. Owen pushed her away as Jack ran down, joining them.

"Izabella Smith! My office, now!" Jack shouted, pointing up the stairs.

Izzy ran up the stairs, tears forming in her eyes. Jack looked apologetically at Owen before walking up to his office. Owen leaned against the wall, sighing, turning his head towards the door. Ianto ran down to him, breathing heavily.

"Hey, what's happened?" Ianto said, walking over to Owen.

"She kissed me" Owen shook his head, leaning into Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing Owen's temple.

"Can't blame her myself. Sexy guy like you?" Ianto laughed.

Owen kissed Ianto's neck. He moved his lips to Ianto's, sucking on his upper lip gently. Ianto kissed him back.

"She's not a better kisser than you" Owen smiled.

"Well I'm pleased with that" Ianto said, leaning in for another kiss.

Gwen walked down, joining them.

"Oh, sorry. Interrupting something, am I?" she asked.

"Nah, we're just talking" Ianto said, shaking his head.

Gwen nodded. "Jack wants you both in his office." Gwen smiled and headed back up to the hub.

Ianto sighed, kissing Owen again. Owen spun them around, pushing Ianto against the wall.

"I love you" Owen said, his hands on Ianto's cheeks.

"As I love you" Ianto replied, smiling.

Owen kissed him, again. They pulled apart and headed up to Jack's office.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two men walked across the hub towards Jack's office, they heard the sniffles of a woman coming louder and louder. They heard the sound of Jack shouting coming louder each step they took. Owen sighed as he pulled the door open, seeing Izzy in a chair, tears streaming down her face and Jack shouting at her, from the other side of the desk. Owen and Ianto walked through the door, making Jack stop shouting and look up at them both.

"Right, Izzy. Do you have something to say to Owen?" Jack asked.

Izzy looked up at Owen, then Ianto.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, Owen. It will not happen again" Izzy sniffled.

"It's ok. No bad feelings" Owen gave a small smile.

"Now, Ianto. How about some of that fantastic coffee of yours?" Jack grinned, knowing everything was back to normal.

"Coming right up sir. Would you like anything, Izzy?" Ianto asked.

"Can I have some water, please, Ianto?" Izzy asked, standing up.

Ianto nodded and walked over to the coffee station. Jack looked at Owen, then at Izzy.

"Right you two, back to work. Otherwise your wages go down" Jack chuckled as the pair walked over to their desks.

Gwen passed Tosh, tapping her shoulder, making Tosh giggle. Ianto placed coffees on theirs desks, then passed Izzy her water before placing Owen's coffee on his desk with a wink. He moved back into Jack's office, handing the Captain his coffee before moving to walk out.

"Ianto, I would like to ask you a question" Jack said, making Ianto turn around to face him. "Are you and Owen getting serious?"

Ianto sighed, knowing this was coming sometime soon. "No we are not, sir. We are waiting, unlike you and Izzy."

Ianto walked out of the office, over to his desk, getting a smile from Owen as he did. Jack rushed out of his office, over to Izzy's desk, when he heard the faint noise of the TARDIS materializing.


End file.
